Born To Be Enemies
by sukiangel
Summary: Clarlina thought she had the perfect life. she was popular, some what wealthy, and had the hottest senior boyfriend in the school. that was until her mother died and she was sent to live with her mothers friend Lois Lane and her son Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Superman**

**AN: this fanfic is set after the movie Superman Returns. I hope you enjoy it and I want every one to Review this story! Tell me every thing that is wrong with it and that is good. What you think needs to be changes or what you think is so sweet! I know some of you may have read something like this before because my cousin started this story but lost interest in it so she's letting me write it! Hope you enjoy!**

"Carlina Jay!" My mom called after me as I stomped out the door for the third time that day. I was already tired of hearing her excuses. I asked when dad was going to be home. Her reply was when his work is done. She had been telling me that for over fifteen years and I still have never met my father. She fells me I look like him but I look a lot like her as people keep reminding me.

"Carlina stop!" She cried. I turned to see her standing in the doorway. She was leaning up against it as if she was out of breath then to my horror she started to collapse to the ground.

"Mom!" I screamed running towards her but I was to far from the porch to be able to catch her. "Mom! Please some one help!"

I reached my mothers side. I turned her over so that her head could lie in my lap. Her dark brown eyes were open but they looked blank and distant. Tears fell from my eyes and I looked down the street for a sign of someone. Anyone. "Please some one help me!"

A boy from down the street stuck his head out his door and I cried to him. At once he raced to my home and stepped onto the porch. He was only two years older than me.

"Jason call 911, please." I said stroking my mom's hair. Nodding he raced into my house and grabbed the closest phone. I watched as he slid his thick glasses back up his nose with his middle finger then stumble over a priceless vase of my mom's. he looked over at me and silently apologized. Rolling my eyes I looked back down at my mom. She was still laying in my lap. I again stroked my mom's black hair. I choked back a tear as I remembered what she said about all the steaks of gray.

"look at the way you dress! You look like a twenty five cent whore."

"Must you wear your hair like that? Its hair not a French poodle."

"Carlina you know I only nag at you because I care and because I care so much you give me all this gray hair."

All those insults coming out of her mouth back then seemed to change their meaning in my mind. She only wanted the best for me, even if she had the worst way of saying it.

"Um, Carlina. They're on their way." Jason said snapping me out of my memories.

"I'm afraid I think it's to late." I said crying even harder. Jason quickly kneeled down beside me and to my surprise gave me a worm hug. I would have never guessed that he would have been so strong.

"It's never to late Carlina. A wise man told me that once. I believe him." He said getting to his feet. He started to step around me but I grabbed his hand.

"Please Jason. Don't leave me. Just stay till the medics get here." I begged. He nodded and took a seat next to me.

"You sure it's ok to be seen?" He asked. I looked at him in surprise so he explained. "When you where in eight grade and I was a freshman I made the mistake of talking to you by your locker. Later you told me not to talk to you in front of actual people because I might injure your social statues."

"Jason my mom is laying here in my lap most likely dead!" I protested. "You think I'm going to care!"

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." He said looking away.

"No, I'm sorry for eighth grade." I replied. "For this moment in time only I might add. Next week I may feel different on the subject.

Jason smiled and looked down at the pealing paint of the porch. I had known him for ten years now. He had been my first friend when mom and I moved here to be closer to my fathers work. I was five at the time and Jason was just turning seven. He came racing from his house when he saw me climb out of the car into my new neighborhood. I was scared of him at first. As he reached my side and opened his mouth to speak, he pressed an inhaler to his lips and breathed in its medicine. Then he finally had enough breath to murmur a soft hello. That was it. We had become friends instantly. But when he moved on the seventh grade and left me back in fifth I started to become influenced by popularity and boys. Jason soon became a distant memory that every so often reappeared into my life.

"You know you really don't look that bad." I said unexpectedly, embarrassing myself to death. If any of my friends had heard my tell the biggest nerd in school that he was good looking I'd be dropped from Miss Popularity to Miss Nobody.

"I'd say the same to you but you've known that for years." Jason said shyly looking up at me.

"what I'm trying to say I loose the glasses, fix your hair and invest in a new wardrobe you'd have girls crawling all over you." I said hoping I didn't sound like a total dork.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I go to the mall." Jason said sarcastically. We both knew that his mother still bought him his cloths. Being a famous reporter you'd think she'd have some taste in style, but she was nowhere close. I was drawn away from Jason by the sound of the ambulance. It stopped suddenly in front of my house and the medics quickly came running towards us.

"What happened Miss?" on of the paramedics asked me as he pulled me to one side so the other medic could examine my mom.

"She and I were fighting. I was leaving the house and she called after me. When I turned towards her she was pale and then she fell." I said as I started to cry again. Jason silently placed a hand on my shoulder I turned to him and he brought me close into a comforting hug.

"Are you the boyfriend?" The paramedic asked. I would have normally pulled away from Jason if some one had asked me that but I let Jason answer that question for me.

"No, I'm just a friend and neighbor." Jason said stroking my hair lightly. I don't know how he knew the fastest way to calm me down but I was calm and ready to talk again within seconds.

"Did your mother have any health problems?" the medic asked.

"No. Not that I can remember anyway." I said. I looked over at the other paramedic who had been examining my mom. He was now placing a sheet over her head and I knew my mother was dead.

"Oh god." I said letting all my energy wash out of my so Jason has to struggle to keep me up. "I have no place to go."

"Jason! Jason!" Jason's mom cried as she raced out of her car and up to the porch where we where standing.

"I'm sorry Miss Lane I can't let you up here." A cop replied standing on the porch steps. I hadn't even noticed the cops had shown up.

"That's my son up there don't tell me I can't go up there." Lois said racing past the cop and paused at the sight of us then looked down at the cloth that now covered my mother. "Olivia? What happened? Carlina are you alright honey?"

It's ok mom." Jason said sitting me down on the porch swing. "Carlina is alright. We're not sure what happened to Olivia."

"Oh Carlina Honey." Lois said rushing to my side. "Dose your father know?"

"What father?" I asked he a little angrier than I meant to say. "I have never met the guy."

Lois looked up at Jason as if this was the first time she hand ever heard of the news. My mother had been friends with her from day one. They shared a lot of things but the father of their children was never one of them.

"Jason take Cari up to her room and pack some of her things. She can stay with us till we know other wise." Lois said helping me to my feet. Jason took my hand and led me up the spiral stares to my room. "Looks like you've remodeled since I've been here last."

"I had forgotten that he hadn't seen my room since my baby pink/fluffy stage. Now it was pink and black and everything dark.

"Yeah I've changed a bit." I said flinging myself down on my queen sized bed. I didn't feel like packing my things just yet.

"You ok?" Jason asked laying down the long way so that his head was at my right side.

"What do you expect?" I replied smacking him playfully in the face just like I used to. I looked down at him and sighed. "Considering that my mom has just died and I just realized that I am an orphan I'm peachy keen."

"Why's that?" he asked turning to his side so he could see me better.

"Full of questions I see." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm staying with you and your mom that's why I'm peachy keen. You're all I have left."

"Aw I'm touched." Jason said with a smile then jumped to his feet. "Now let's get you packed. Are the suitcases still in the closet next to the bathroom?"

"How the hell did you know that?" I asked him getting to my feet.

"You went on vacation one year and I helped you pack so that you'd remember every thing I said about your clothes when you where gone." He said leaving my room. I heard the closet door creak open then after a moments rustle it closed again. Jason entered the room carrying my Tinkerbelle suitcases. "I'm guessing these are yours."

"Yeah. You can raid my closet. Throw whatever you'd like into it." I said heading for my dresser. I looked one bag of the bed and held it up to the opened drawer so that Jason couldn't see all my underwear and nighties I was placing in there.

"I've never seen you wear this." Jason said pulling out a beautiful black sparkly dress with diamond spaghetti straps.

"Remember how I was supposed to go to prom with Billy Teal last year?" I asked him but I could tell by his confused look that he didn't know. "He asked me to prom even though I was still in eighth grade. I called it of when I caught him beating you up behind he school last year. I've never heard the end of that yet."

"You called off your prom because your date was beating me up?" Jason said with a large smile on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself. I've still got four more I can go to." I said taking the dress from him and placing it back into my closet. I was surprised to see most of my favorite clothes were not in there any more.

"You know me better than I thought your did." I said impressed I turned to see him blush.

"Just because you stopped being friends with me didn't mean I stopped remembering you as my best friend." Jason said shyly looking up again. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed even darker.

"Your still my best friend Jason." I whispered to him. I grabbed my things and headed out as he fallowed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in the same guest room I used to sleep in as a child

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Superman.**

I found myself in the same guest room I used to sleep in as a child. Lois hadn't changed it a bit. The walls were still a robin's egg blue and the ceiling was painted with clouds just like Wendy's nursery in Peter Pan. For the longest time I had an infatuation with the Peter Pan. Lois had taken me to the musical and then allowed me to decorate a nursery of my own in her house. Whenever my mom had gone on a search for my dad I stayed in my nursery and Jason entertained me with stories of Peter Pan. He even pretended to be Peter and I was Wendy.

Sighing I placed my things in the white dresser and flopped onto the bed. The mattress was new. I could tell from the way I sunk into the bed. I guessed Jason and I had worn it out from jumping off it and pretending to fly.

"Well Wendy how about and adventure with the pirates. Or Tiger Lilly?" Jason said walking into my room with his Peter Pan hat on. By the bent feather and dust on it I could tell the hat had been put up on his shelf for memories only.

"Aren't you a little old to believe in fairy tales?" I asked rolling my eyes but I smiled.

"You're never to old to imagine." He said taking off the hat. "And besides you still believe in Tinkerbell. You had your window a jar and your little tea set still sitting next to you on the nightstand."

"How do you remember these things?" I asked with a laugh. I admit I still believed in Tinkerbell. I once woke up to see a ball of light flying across my room and I've kept my window open ever since.

"I'll always remember those summers when you weren't a snob and I was like your best friend ever." Jason teased but I could tell he was partly being serious. He sat down next to me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulders in a friendly hug. I had over a hundred pictures of us in that pose. I looked up at him then slid his glasses off his face.

"Wow you really are good looking." I said with a smile. Jason sighed and took his glasses back. He stood up and shook his head at me.

"You only look at me with that goofy smile when you take off my glasses." He said shaking his head again. "You've always done that. You take of my glasses, giggle, then put them back on like that's the only way you could ever see me."

"Jason…I." I didn't know what to say. I hadn't thought I'd done it that much. I didn't even know why I did it. "I'll stop. I'm sorry."

Jason sighed again and left me in the room. I didn't see why we didn't stand each other anymore. We seemed fine for a couple of hours then we blew up on each other. I missed the way things were before.

I finished unpacking when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the window and saw my boyfriends red dodge viper sitting in front of the house. He was the last person I had wanted to see that day. Even if he was my boyfriend I didn't really like him. He was just the captain of the football team and was great for my image. He was a total jerk to me and my friends all the time though and that was getting on my nerves. I just hopes Jason sensed that I didn't want to see him.

"Carlina! You've got company!" Jason called up the stairs. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he wanted to bug me. He knew I didn't want to see Kyle but he needed a payback.

I put my long black hair up in a high pony tail so it now reached just below my shoulders. I then raced down the stairs into Kyle's strong arms.

"Hey babe." He said kissing me. He moved his hands down to my butt and squeezed a little. I giggled and backed away. I could tell that the scene I we were making was bothering Jason. So I decided to do my own payback.

"Oh yeah Kyle. This is Jason Lane." I said introducing Jason as if he was scum on the bottom of the pool. "His mom and my mom where friends so I'm stuck here for a while."

"Just keep your hands off her and we'll be fine nerd." Kyle said with a smile and led me away. I turned back to see Jason's reaction but he had already shut the door behind us.

For some reason that day I had trouble keeping my thoughts off Jason. I hadn't talked to him for almost three years and he still treated me like an angel. A smile curled over my lips at the memories of him coming into the nursery with his Peter Pan hat on.

"So your mom just Boom died just like that?" Kyle asked shoving a hand full of fries in his mouth. I nodes wishing he'd drop the subject, but Kyle was never that bright.

"Good. That woman was a total bitch." Kyle said taking a drink of my Mt. Dew. I shot to my feet, anger flared from my eyes.

"She may have been a bitch but she was still my mother." I shot at him and he just stared at me dumb founded. I couldn't take him anymore. "Sorry Kyle but you and I are over and done."

I raced out of the little diner not caring if I had just ruined my social static. I just ran till I ran out of breath and took a seat on the steps out front of a large building. Tears streamed down my face but I didn't care.

"Are you ok Miss?" a man asked and I turned to see Lois with one of her coworkers. He was very good looking despite his age and thick dorky glasses.

"Carlina, honey what are you doing here?" Lois asked quickly coming to my side. "You're supposed to be home with Jason?"

"I know." I said crying harder. I leaned into her and she gave me a motherly hug.

"Come on, I'll give Jason a call to come and get you. Lets go inside." Lois said but when I started to stand up my legs gave in and I fell back onto the stairs.

"I've got her." The man said picking me up with ease. I was surprised. I was skinny but I weighed enough to not be picked up like a feather.

"Thanks Clark." Lois said leading the way inside. When we got to her office Clark sat me down in Lois's comfy computer chair. He then looked at me carefully.

"You look so familiar." He said and I looked at him confused.

"She's Olivia's daughter. She used to come down her with Jason all the time to play Peter Pan." Lois said with a smile. And picked up the phone to call Jason.

"You used to run around in a nighty then come running up to my desk and hid under it. saying Captian Hook was after you." Clark said smiling at the memory. "You sure have grown. What grade are you in now?"

"Ninth." I said with a smile.

"Yes Jason she's fine…No you will come and get her now….Don't give me that Jason why wouldn't she want to be seen with you?" Lois said into the phone and I cringes at the thought of how I had been treating Jason all of these years. It didn't go unnoticed by Clark by the said nothing.

"Just come to my office. She'll be waiting." Lois said hanging up the phone and sighed. "That boy is a mystery to me some times."

"Most kids are." I replied remembering how my mom had always assumed she knew me well. I watched Lois work on her next article until Jason got to the office.

"I've got a cab waiting for us." He said not even bothering to say hello to his mother or me. I sniffed back a sob and got to my feet.

"Behave yourselves kids." Lois called and I just rolled my eyes. She always expected us to get into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy the new chapter! I did this one on my own Cuz!! Hope you enjoy it.**

**d-scarlet: Thank you so much for your review! And keep reading! All your questions will be answered eventually. And thanks for the spelling error.**

**Lilmonkey1507: Thank you so much for the support. **

When we reached the elevators, we were the only ones in it. I waited for the doors to close before I looked over at Jason. He was standing as far away from me as he could. I then noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"What?" He asked bitterly. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. My head didn't even make it to his chin. Giving in with a sigh, he hugged me back. "So what happened?"

"Kyle is a prick." I said tearing up again.

"Yeah, I could have told you that." Jason replied bitterly but I dint let his remark get to me. The elevator doors opened and I pulled away from Jason but not from his grip. He held me in a sideways hug like most camp counselors called the Bob Dider safe hug. He led me out of the building rubbing my arm for reassurance. I notices the all to familiar red dodge viper parked right out side the building. I quickly pushed Jason away hoping Kyle didn't see us but Jason hadn't noticed the car yet. He rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust.

"I knew you couldn't stand being seen with me." He said opening the cab door but before I could protest the door was slammed shut by Kyle.

"I told you to keep your hands off her." Kyle said rolling up his sleeves getting ready for a fight.

"Back off man we are just friends." Jason said raising his hands to try and show that he didn't want to fight. Kyle laughed and went to hit Jason but I stepped in his way.

"Leave him alone Kyle. I told you that we were done." I said but Kyle didn't seem to care. He roughly pushed me aside knocking me to the ground. I felt my palms hit the cement and groaned in pain. I lifted my hands to see them already bleeding. Behind me I could hear the boys fighting.

"Hey!" I heard some one call from the sky. A man helped me to my feet then pulled Kyle off Jason. Jason's face was already puffy and his nose and abode his left eye was bleeding. I helped Jason to his feet then turned to see who the guy was who pulled Kyle away. I gasped in surprise to see Superman.

"Now I can see that this girl is very pretty but no girl is worth this much violence." Superman told Kyle who was still glaring at Jason. I walked up to Kyle and smiled.

"He's right." I said and catching even Superman off guard I punched Kyle as hard as I could, causing his nose to bleed. "But when you beat up my best friend, I tend to do a little payback."

"Your reputation is over Carlina! I'm going to see to it!" Kyle said running to his car.

"Now was that really necessary?" Superman asked raising an eyebrow.

"If a guy is going to hit a girl and then beat up a guy for no reason, I think it is." Jason said walking to us holding his side. I then noticed again he didn't have his glasses on.

"Jason where are your glasses?" I asked with concern.

"I kind of don't need them anymore. Mom told me that might happen." He said then turned to Superman, but he was already gone.

When Lois got home she took one look at Jason and flipped. He sighed, sat her down, and explained what had happened. Surprisingly she took it better than I thought she would. She smiled at the end and announced that she was ordering Chinese take out for supper.

I thought you were allergic to everything Chinese?" I asked looking over at Jason who shook his head.

"I grew out of all my allergies. No more worrying about what I eat." He said happily sitting down on the chair next to me. I stretched out on the couch and flipped through the channels. I stopped at the movie Hook. I hadn't seen the movie in ages. Jason laughed then with a mischievous smiled jumped from his chair to the couch sitting on my butt.

"Come on Windy this used to be your favorite game." Jason said then started to tickle my sides. I laughed hysterically. I pocked him back but since I laying on my stomach, he had the advantage. I surprisingly got flipped over and then wished I hadn't because I could really feel Jason's wait then.

"I say Peter you sure have gained a few pounds." I said pocking his stomach. I was surprised to find it stone hard but I said nothing.

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked pulling lightly on my long black hair.

"No I'm saying Peter Pan has grown up." I said and Jason paused. Not wanting to cause another fight I lightly pushed him away then cringed when my palm made contact with his shirt.

"Ouch!" I yelped pulling my hand away. I had forgotten about the scrapes on my hands.

"Jason what did you do?" Lois asked with a laugh at the sight of the two.

"Nothing I swear." Jason said getting to his feet. I laughed and held out my hands to Lois. She made a face that read she could feel my pain and went to get the first aid kit.

"By the way I won." I said when Lois was out of the room. Jason shook his head and jumped back onto the couch but this time just laid next to me.

"You know I could care less if my reputation goes down the drain." I said turning into him. I looked up at him and could tell he was starting to feet uncomfortable. "You're all I need. I missed this friendship you know. Lets promise to always be friends like this"

"I've never stopped." Jason said and the words hit me hard. But he smiled at me anyway. "But I promise."

The next day at school was very different for me. Kyle had let the whole school know what I had done. It also didn't help that I rode with Jason to school.

"So you really have ditched Kyle for the loser." Lacey said rolling her eyes when I walked up to her. "We don't want your kind around us."

I glared her down but before I could answer Jason came up behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him. He had his glasses back on. "I thought you said you didn't need those any more."

"I don't." Jason said with a smile. "But why let the rest of the school know that."

"let them think what they want. Don't worry what you're supposed to be." I said taking off his glasses. "Come on. Lets show them."

Jason just shook his head and took back his glasses. He walked past me and left me standing out side the school. That's were he found me when the last bell rang. When he walked out it was poring down rain. I turned towards him. Surprised to see me soaked.

"Did you stand out here all day?" He asked hurrying me to his car.

"No I went to my first three classes." I said then looked up at him. "Every one is making my life hell right now…well except for you. What would I do with out you?"

"Sleep in the street?" Jason said sarcastically and I laughed. I climbed into his car and we headed towards home. On the way we went past the old park we used to hang out at and I smiled over at Jason.

"Come on. Lets go to the park." I said and Jason gave me an odd look. "Yes in the rain. Come on live a little."

Jason pulled over and let me get out of the car but he didn't get out. I twirled around and looked back at him. I smiled. Jason rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"All right you had your fun now get in the car before you get sick." Jason said walking towards me.

"You sound like your mother." I said grabbing his hands and twirling him around with me. I laughed and he smiled down at me. "What?"

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time." Jason said. He paused then leaned down and lightly but magically kissed me. He backed away and for the first time a guy left me wanting more. He backed away farther as he blushing. "Sorry."

"No. don't be." I said with a smile. "I should have seen it…We should go."

When we pulled up the driveway, Lois was sitting on the porch waiting for us. It was the first time in a ling time I had seen her look so upset.

"What is it mom?" Jason asked getting out of the car. I fallowed right behind him as we made it to Lois's side.

"The police called. They say that your mother isn't who she said she was." Lois said to me. I shook my head. Lois was wrong. But then again I hardly knew my mother.

"Her name was Kitty Kowalski. She was very good friends with Lex Luthor." Lois said then turned to Jason. "You might remember her Jason. She was the woman with black hair that was always carrying around that ugly dog."

"But she didn't have a kid. I was at least seven. I would have remembered." Jason said and I shook my head.

"I didn't live with my mom for most of my life." I said and both Jason and Lois looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean." Lois asked and the memories flooded back to me. I was being raised by people I had believed where my parents. They were a beautiful young woman with long black hair and freckles across her nose who went by the name of Kristen and a handsome man with dark brown hair. His name was Nicholas. They loved me like their own child and never told me I wasn't theirs. They had called me Jade. One day I was only about seven a woman showed up on our doorstep. She was a pretty woman but she looked like she had just been in a wreck. Her hair was ratted and she had dry blood all down her face. I called to Kristen and Nicholas and when they saw her they took a hold of me. They told my mother that I was theirs now. My mom didn't seem to care. She took me away from them and brought me here. Two years later I had found out that the couple had adopted another child. They must have forgotten about me." I looked up at Jason realizing I had been standing their in silence, lost in my memories. I got enough courage to tell them and Lois shook her head.

"That's why you called her by name for the longest time." Lois said shaking her head. "I cant believe I didn't see it before."

Jason held me close to him. I couldn't believe my mother had lied to me my entire life. But there was one question I had to ask.

"Who is Lex Luthor?" Lois's head shot up and she looked at Jason with surprise.

"Lex Luthor is Superman's nemesis. When I was around seven he almost killed Superman with Kryptonite." Jason said and I still looked at him confused. If this man was so important to my mother, why hadn't I heard of him, or even seen him."

"Is he still alive?" I asked and Lois shrugged.

"No one knows. But if Kitty was still alive. I'm guessing he's out their waiting for his chance." Lois said and I could tell this conversation was stressing her out. She looked at her watch then back up at us. "Do you realize you two are an hour late?"

"Sorry Lois, it's my fault. I made Jason stop at the park we used to play at." I said smiling at Jason. Lois got a knowing look in her eye and led us into the house. That night we all sat in the living room watching the news when my mother's picture flashed across the screen.

"For eleven years we have believed that Lex Luthor and his girlfriend Kitty Kowalski did not survive the battle between them and Superman. Today we have received information that Kitty had survived. We are live at the morgue with Jean. Jean." The reporter said and Jean started to talk.

"That's right Mark. I am here at our local morgue standing by the body of one Kitty Kowalski. She had been living in under the name Olivia Kowalski. but the real story isn't how she survived its how she died. Traces of a very rare and expensive poison were found in her system. There are not that many people who can get their hands on the poison, but there is one that comes to every ones mind. Lex Luthor. Did he also survive? No one can be sure who poisoned Kitty, but there is no doubt in my mind that Lex Luthor has struck again."

4


End file.
